The Dark Fight
by Jungle Cat1
Summary: This is a game me and my freinds played turned into a story. It's based on extreame Calvin Ball.
1. Calvin Ball Bios

Name: Spark   
  
Age: ???   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Dragons   
  
History: A former ally of Adam, Spark was turned to evil by former EE member,   
Naniwhat. Then, Spark fought against Adam. He worked his way through the ranks of the EE,   
starting at a lowly member, and eventually becoming a right-hand member to   
Emperor Evil himself. Because Emperor Evil has come up MIA, Spark has taken command of the EE forces.   
  
Powers: Spark earned his powers when he was splashed with chemicals that had   
the ashes of a descenant of the dragons, Blue Dragon, in it. Spark was transformed   
into the golden dragon, the son of the blue dragon. He has special techniques,   
one which is the Dragon wave.  
  
colin  
  
Name: Colin   
  
Age: 14   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Human   
  
History: One of the oldest players of calvinball, other than adam,   
who has been playing for longer (i think) has been a friend to adam   
until the first CB court crashed, then I was left in the dust.   
Now i try to just find a job with good benifits   
  
Powers: Earned them in the origanal CB, they are Telekinesis,   
magic powers that are now infused into him which include   
invisibility, invinsibility, heat-vision, super-speed,   
and the rest of talasman powers from J.K.A.   
Primary physical weapon is a light-weight metal staff,   
about as long as himself, and can be modifed to be a double-bladed lightsaber,   
has many skills with this weapon, is also retactable   
  
  
  
Adam  
  
Name: Adam   
  
Age: 15 (a very cool 15)   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Human with speed demon powers   
  
Bio: Once colin's enemy, he became colin's trusted   
friend, and ally. One time, the Dark Council appeared,   
and offered the Calvinians to join with them. Naturally,  
Adam refused. Since then, Jazadar, leader of the Dark Council,   
fought Adam, trying to take over Calvinball, as well as the galaxy.   
He was defeated and resurrected over and over. Though, he isn't any better than the Evil Empire.   
  
Emperor Evil and Naniwhat were enemies to the Calvinians, and decided to give in. Spark was a   
former friend to Adam, but thanks to Naniwhat, has been turned evil.   
  
To defeat them, Adam needs 3 more members: colin, and the forgotten T.K., and Matt.   
He knows where colin is, and he's spending most of his time trying to get him back in the team.   
Powers: Besides his super speed, the Light Council gave him the   
power to turn into Spaceman Spiff, every time he says the words,   
"Blabbering Blatherskite"! Though, with the 3 team power sources,   
he can turn into Gold Adam.  
  
  
Purple Tiger  
  
Name- Purple Tiger   
  
Age- 13   
  
Gender- Female   
  
Race- half Human, half Tiger (long story)   
  
Bio- Accidently found the Calvinball Universe while making   
a wrong turn at Alberqurque while headed to a surf contest.   
Becomes allies with whoever she comes across first.   
Resides in a log cabin inthe Fargon-5 woodlands.   
  
Abilities- Angel Tiger and Purple Tiger transformations,   
skilled in sword combat, assorted ki attacks, playing Ibby her Sax,   
and hyperactive annoyance.  
  
Sat Feb 08, 2003 10:07 pm   
  
  
Jungle Cat  
  
Name-Jungle Cat   
  
Age-??????   
  
Gender-Female   
  
Race-Same as PT. Half Human, Half Tiger, cept born that way.   
  
Bio: Lived on a planet Called Jungle X. Untill a member of the Evil Empire Desrtoyed it,   
bringing her into this twisted war.   
  
Abillties: Teleportation, Diamond Claw Cloves, Able to turn into a tiger(compleatly),   
Able to read peoples minds, and Tranformation into lhach! (leaping flame)   
Lhach is a very powerful being. She was given this power by some unknown force,   
striving to free the Universe of Evil. They Live in a far better place, and sometimes   
bring her there to learn the art of Spirit Dance (No its not dancing) It is very powerful   
and Unknown to anyone except the allmighties and JC.  
  
  
Stupendous_Man!  
  
Age: 13   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Super hero   
  
Bio: lived on a distant planet with Spaceman Spiff Then Queen   
Zog cam and blew it up. The only survivors I know are me and spiff   
but im not sure were he is or if hes alive now.   
  
Abilties: Flying, Super strength, super Speed, fire and ice eye beam,   
self destuct (only used very rarley since it takes me a week to recover.),   
can turn into half fire dragon.  
  
  
Jungle Cat  
Name:Lhach   
Age: ??????   
Gender: Female   
Race: Allmighties   
  
Bio: Is the most powerful of the allmighty, and the wisest.   
But a serios battle betwine the evil behind the evil, left her very weak.   
She summond a HT (Human Tiger) To train in a become the allmighty she once was.   
  
(Allmighties arn't there real name. It's just no one knows there real name)   
  
Abbilities: She used to be the most powerful being of all.   
She is imortal, meaning she cannot be destroyed. Only badly wounded.   
She used to be able to do Spirit Sensation, which transformed any evil into Good.   
But for now she is left only with the spirits as aids.  
  
Stupendous_Man!  
  
Name: Spiff   
  
Age: 13   
  
Gender: male   
  
Race: spaceman/ super hero   
  
Bio: theres not too much info about him. SM and Spiff were best friends.   
They got separated when Queen Zog tried too kill them. SM saw him escape   
but he never saw him again.   
  
Abilites: none but always carryes with him an array of weapons and gadgets.  
  
  
Adam  
Adam (from early days of Calvinball Game Log)   
  
Age: 15   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Human/speed demon   
  
Bio: In this universe, Adam's life is pretty much about the same,   
except Jazadar's more dangerous, and there are 2 girls named Sally and Mina.   
He doesn't know which one to pick. Plus, in that dimension, colin's an ally to Jazadar.   
When he, and the Temporary Calvinball Adam first met in the old days,   
they had a big battle to determine who's the real deal. But, then they   
figured out they're both the real Adam, but from different dimensions.   
  
Second time they met, they decided to go on the planet   
Xtera to rebuild Prontera, but had to face the wrath of Ultra Chaos.  
  
  
  
  
Naniwhat  
  
Age: 143   
  
Gender: Male   
  
Race: Vampire   
  
Bio: Naniwhat's past is one of increasing mystery, since it seems   
he changes his story every other month. His past is only known from   
the recent plays of Calvinball. His name and form have changed drastically   
(Hobbuzu 17, Android 17, Naniwhat)- as have his alignment.   
(once a member of the Calvinians, now a bad guy). He seems to be followed constantly by an   
Announcer. His allies are Spark and Evil. His current objective: kill old rivals.   
  
Powers: He has the power to make the Calvinball multiverse   
crumble, but doesn't do so, because it's a mess to clean.   
His recent visit to an old planet gave him a little magic.   
If he has any other powers, it's news to us. 


	2. Default Chapter

The Dark fight  
  
Chapter one: Fagon-5  
  
It was late when they arrived on planet Fagon-5. No one knew where they were or how they got there. They decided to set up camp.  
Spark and his empire set up their base in the area.   
  
"This is just the beginning, men...... tommorow, we bring in the colonists, and   
establish the first Spark Empire city on this planet." Spark told the camp. This was going to be hard but he could do it.  
  
In another part of the planet Adam was having his own problems.  
  
"Can anybody tell me how we got here?!?!?!?!" He shouted out to the world. Just then Kevin S came out of the woods behind Adam.   
"Hurry and get over here!!!!!!" Adam shouted towards Kevins.  
"Right. What am I supposed to do.  
  
Back at Spark Empire  
  
"We have now established the first Spark Empire city. It is named Eden. Let this be a joyus day for all here!!"  
Suddenly one of his Commanders came and spoke to him.  
  
"Sir we have just uncoverd a tablet which might give us the info we need." Soke the Commander.  
  
"Let me see it" Spark commanded. The Commander showed it to him. "Figure out what it says" but just as he was saying the light counsel   
provided the language for him.  
  
"What?!?! How can I now read it??" He sounded suprised. Which he rarely ever was. "All well. It says Because of the dark one, who is   
harnessing the planet's energy. If he gets enough of the energy, he will destroy the universe.This is interesting. Only the light counsel   
and the Illu.....Wait!!!! The rest of this is worn away. What happend?" Suddenly the tablet dissapeared. "So we must fight for the honor to free the planet.   
We'll need alliances" Just then the guards walked in carrying a stuggling Calvin_Shadow.  
  
"What is your name and why have you tresspased on teh spaek empire grounds. The city of Eden?" Spoke Spark.  
  
"My name is Shadow. Full name is Calvin_Shadow. But thats too long. What I am doing here I do not know. i was hoping you could tell me."  
He spoke. Spark told hiim all that he had learnd and about the light counsel.  
  
"How would you like to join my army? Be my commanding officer?" Spark asked. Shadow of coursed agreed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~on the other side of the planet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah...finally, another dimension to conquer. I'll set up the Republic Capital of Milano on the far moon of Lanzerat." Pyod spoke to himself.   
"Officer. Send for my shuttle at once. I am eager to set up camp immediantly." As the shuttle appeared he threw the apple he was eating away.   
Unsespectly hitting his commanding offecer. As the shuttle took off a heard of ravonos dinos came and swallod him up. This was not a friendly   
planet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purple Tiger (PT) took out a suitcase. She laid it on the ground as she pressed a big red button on the top.   
It unfoled into a compleate millitary base. As she entered anelert went off.   
  
She found herself staring at a big screen. "Pyod is setting up camp too... LACKEY!!!"   
  
"Yes 'm?" Lackey spoke   
  
"Go find pyod and set up an alliance with him." PT shouted. Lackey ran off to a nearby shuttle.  
  
~~~~~~~~In The feild of the dead~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lets set up camp here" Spoke Kevin. Thousands of Mini-calvins appeared out of no where, and began building the military base.  
"This is great enough fo napolean, for hitler, for Marx combined. Duplicate number 6. Go set up an alliance with Pyod immediantly!!!"  
Duplicate 6 runs off to a near by shuttle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Eden. the city of the Spark Empire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now with my super duplicator box sir I will create you a vast army of duplicates!!!" Shadow reported to General Spark.  
"Good. We will need to set up an alliance to get started. Go talk Pyod, commander of the Republic. I do not want to be his   
enemy this time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~`Camp Adam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O.K., people! When's the fighting! I wanna conquer that army as quickly as possible! Heck, quickly is my middle name!" Adam told his   
commander. Suddenly a booming voice filled the air.   
  
"Let the tournament begin." 


	3. Ch2: Naniwhat

Chapter 2: Naniwhat  
I will do my best to contact pyod, commander,In the mean time I will start to create my army!!" said Shadow.   
He then unfolded a cardboard box and steps inside. A bright Flash was seen as two shadows exited the box.  
"Begin Training at one Duplicate 1." Shadow commanded him. Obedianlt D1 went off to train.  
  
"Now for the rest." but instead of another duplicate a monster stepped out.  
  
"By releaseing me, you've opened the portals... Though I think they were already open." The monster spoke.   
"I can tell you're not a duplicate.: Was all that came out of Shadows mouth.   
  
"I was stuck in a monster's belly, now I'm not." The monster replied.   
" My stomach aint that bad!!!!!" Shadow shouted.  
"What???? I'm off!" the monster replied. "By the way. Names Naniwhat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Adams camp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam let out a huge sigh and grabs a giant megaphone "If I don't fight somebody soon, I'm gonna... wait a minute.   
What am I yelling for? I've got people to fight here." He put th megaphone away.  
"PT, you do realize that I'm still your friend, even though I'm fighting you." Adam askd the impatient PT.   
"Of course, but I'd like to start so I can stop whatevers coming fast!!!!"  
  
Then Adam started to charge toward PT. but PT was in the middle of transforming herself into Angel Tiger.  
"Now were talking!" Adam said. AT dodged just in time to avoid a near collision. Both AT and Adam, began to charge again.   
As they crash AT Remarks "It appears that we are evenly matched my friend."  
  
"Yeah, well, either way, I won't call it a draw." snorted Adam. He charged up his new Super Peel-Out, and ran around   
AT in a figure eight.  
  
"Not bad... for a LEADER of Calvinians. What is this ballet?" She Chuckeld.  
  
"I always thought that Calvninians are like Hobbits. LIKE Hobbits, mind you." He retorted.  
  
"Not too bad. But watch this." She replied. She suddenly made several copies of her self. The AT duplicates and AT surounded Adam around   
and above him.   
  
"Try and find the real me now! And if I were you I'd hurry!" They all said. All the AT's start to charge an Engery-Stun attack.   
"Not good." Adam looked worried 


	4. Ch3: I laugh in your face

Chapter 3: I laugh in your face  
  
"Hmm...How will I get out of this one?" He laughed. He began to spin violently slicing through every AT untill he hit the real one.   
"Kuu! How did you--?!?" She choked.   
"It's a talent I have." He giggled. "Ta-Taa" and he flew off, But because of the blow AT took, the Energy-Stun blast fired and hit Adam.   
  
"Augh! Noooo!!!" Adam cried. He became stunned and AT returned to her normal state.   
"The effect will wear off in two hours. If you want a rematch then, come find me. I'll be setting up an alliance with pyod." She laughed.   
She flew off. Adam looked very annoyed.  
"Smega rega nega... I'll have my REVENGE!!!!" He shouted. "Gotta reach for my special electric gun. Did it." He then hit himself.   
  
"AAAYYYAAAAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried. He then stood up. "Phew! Oh boy. Less than 2 hours!" He flew off then   
puched PT.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She cried. As she flew up in the air Adam remarked "What goes up, must go down. Don't worry! I'll catch ya! Not!" He   
Laughed. PT slammed into the ground. "Oof! I failed." She said.   
  
"Alright. That's one down. Who's on the list of the fighting tournament? Well, there's pyod, Twinrova, Naniwhat, Emperor Evil,   
Spark... and you again, only, advanced." He thought. "Quite a list. See's ya later!" He sped off to find Pyod.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On planet laugh alot~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spark appeared in front of Naniwhat.   
  
"I wish to duel you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, pyod!" Adam punched Pyod suprisingly.   
  
"Purple Tiger was always wrapped up in herself to do anything useful. I'm a real bright one, though,   
so I figure I know how I can beat you." Said Pyod   
" I wouldn't be so sure!!!! Bring it on, dude!" Adam Yelled "And don't be so stuck up dude.She was good for something usefull.   
A punch Bag!!!!" He laughed falling over. He quikly stood up again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Eden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sir! Your duplicate army is compleated!!!!!" Shouted Shadow.  
"There is no reason to yell!!!!!!!!1" Shouted Spark. "Good work solder.Have them report to the armory, where they will get   
their weapons and armor. Then, send them to battle Pyod's army."  
"Yes sir!" replied Shadow. "All ready, General." The duplicate army marched in front of sprark, armed to the teeth with an assortment of   
plasma cannons, handheld weaponry, thermo-nuclear missile launchers, and other weapons of mass destruction.The leader duplicate steps in the front.   
"Forward, march!" He cried. They started to march toward Pyod's base. The rest of the duplicates created settlements and cities to make food   
and supplies for the Duplicate Army.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Here I come, pyod!" Adam Shouted   
  
"And here I go!" Pyod laughed. Suddenly Pyod Shouted.   
"Ha no manly fight for me. Just my Gun!" pyod shot his bazooka at Adam, who dodged it eaisily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~In the forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmm... I need allies. And I need them pretty quick too." PT thought to herself. A giant spider ran by. DC, using a jet pack,   
was chasing after it.   
"erm, ok."She teleported infront of it. "HOLD IT!!!"  
"dangit! I almost had him too. Who are you anyway?" DC questioned.   
"The name's Purple Tiger, call me PT. Would you like to team up with me and become allies?" She asked.   
"humm..." 


End file.
